


Tease

by orphan_account



Series: Rick/Reader Drabbles [8]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Rick being a titillating little shit, Teasing, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: anon wanted a story involving Rick playing with you and enjoying seeing you come undone. You're home alone and aiming to spend some quality time woth your genitals, but Rick interrupts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

Finally, you’re alone. The entire family is gone, even Rick, and you’ve been feeling especially frisky. Living around Rick is hard on you as far as building sexual frustration; he’s entirely unattainable. It’s clear how you factor into his universe: as a bratty, irritating little girl that only became useful when everyone else was busy. It’s clear because he regularly reminds you.

Despite his prickly nature, you find him attractive. Very attractive. The mean, dirty old man thing really does it. You hone in on these thoughts as you prime your body, and when you’re warmed up, you slide a vibrator inside your slick cunt. It’s small, just long enough to prod at your G-spot and equipped with a small nub to massage your clit. 

You lean your head back and rock your hips a little, picturing Rick fisting his own cock, or his head between your legs, or…

Your thoughts are interrupted as the garage door slams shut. You panic and grab a blanket to throw over your lap. You grab the remote as Rick strolls in, cracking a beer. 

“Oh. You’re still - still here.” 

“Where else would I be?” you respond, turning the TV up. The vibrator is still working at you and you do your best not to clench down on it. 

“Figured you’d, I dunno, be outside or something. I-I-It - it’s hot as hell,” he mumbles, stripping off his shirt and dropping onto the couch next to you. “But _heeeeere_ you are.”

“I was just…” You subtly scan his half-naked form, so close to you on the couch. He’s wearing an old, stained, ripped pair of jeans that you’re sure are from his Flesh Curtains days. They still hug his body like a glove and ride dangerously low on his hips. For a horrifying moment, you think you might cum staring at him. “Um, just feeling lazy.” 

Rick grabs the remote and flips through the channels. In the silence between channels, the buzzing of your vibrator seems deafening. You flush and tremble; how much of it from arousal and how much from humiliation, you can’t tell. It seems so obvious that you turn to Rick. 

“Um, so, I can explain -”

“Explain wh-why you were watching Ball Fondlers without me?” Rick stares back at you blankly. “I’d wager that’s because y-y-you’re a selfish little, little _slut_.” He swigs from his beer and you tear your eyes away from him.

“Oh. Yeah.” You shift and stifle a moan. “Well, you gotta get _fucked_ in order to be a slut.”

“That an open invitation?”

You glare at him and his smirk. “You _wish_.”

Rick hums and watches you for a moment before turning back to the TV. Several minutes are spent with you cringing through silent pauses and trying not to squirm or moan or cum.

“Oh, f-feel this.” He grabs your hand and guides it inside his jeans. He unbuttons them to accommodate you better and glides your fingers over a big knot of a scar near the base of his cock. You stare at the hint of it, promising at least a girth that seemed intimidating. 

“Oh, Jesus,” you breathe. “What was the point of that?” 

He releases your hand and tangles his fingers in your hair. He tugs gently and eyes you. “You look flushed,“ he observes, ignoring your question altogether. 

“Just… a little… hot,” you grind out. 

“Yeah,” he agrees, “you look pretty-pretty hot. All the heat gets the - _uurrp_ \- the blood flowing. Makes the skin all sensitive.” He half-smiles and leans toward you conspirationally. “Feeling sensitive?”

"Yes.” 

The look on his face after your response is nothing short of evil; he looks smug. Amused. It burns a goddamn hole in your gut and the urge to cum is getting critical. 

"You know, I-I-I, uh, I fucked a girl once that _sooorta_ looks like you. She had a - a penchant for uh… public shit. Doing things where she might get caught.” Rick paused to lick his lips. “Pretty hot, finding her like that. _Reeaaal_ shame, though.” 

Jesus fucking Christ. “Wh-what?” You clear your throat and focus on not panting. “Why was it a shame?”

“Well, again, very hot finding her like that. It - it gets me fuckin’ hard. But if she had just asked me, I would’ve brutalized that tight little cunt of hers.” 

Oh, no, _no_ \- 

“Rick, _god_ , that’s -” 

“The truth,” he interfered. “If - if she so much as whispered the word, I’d fuck her sore. I’d lick her pussy until she was comatose. Hey - I’m an old guy, been around the multiverse - I _know_ how to eat pussy.” 

That did it. The image in your head, Rick’s face between your legs and his mouth working you into a frenzy. Picturing him after you’ve cum, crawling up your body and slamming his cock into your soaked cunt, filling up too much space. You gasp and cum, hard, imagining these things and eyeing Rick’s half-naked body in front of you. His stupid smirk that made you want to kill him and fuck him.

When the initial wave dies down, Rick laughs cruelly and yanks the blanket off your lap. He has the audacity to reach between your legs and yank the vibrator from its hiding place.   
He ignores your fumbling hands.

“Y-You’re too fuckin’ easy, you know that?” He gently sucks the vibrator clean and repositions himself on the floor between your legs, testing you with one long lick before baring his teeth in a sadistic grin. “Let’s see _how_ easy.”


End file.
